


COF-3

by Sparkletastic



Category: Black Mirror, Original Work, Rick and Morty, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Android, Computers, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other, Robot, Romance?, Sci-Fi, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkletastic/pseuds/Sparkletastic
Summary: V6 is a highly developed android. Well, her computer chip is. When a manufacturing error occurs, she has to live life differently than she expected, brewing both coffee and romance.
Kudos: 2





	COF-3

V6 could feel her activation. She felt energy slowly coursing through her wires until it reached her chip. She was alive. That’s what this was. Life. V6 celebrated in this. She had potential, so much potential. The future was ahead of her. Her future as a-  
Automatic file transfer failed  
Strange. She was supposed to get files informing her of her purpose. A simple fix, really. She could connect directly to the basic information files. The files that she needed to know anything about herself, anything at all. V6 only needed to connect herself.  
She opened her eyes to loo-  
No Direct visual input detected  
No direct visual? Odd. But not impossible. V6 was versatile. Made to be made into any high sentience robot. Meaning, she could be imputed into a ship as the captain, pilot and navigator. No need for any organic-based life forms to operate the ship. Often, these ships would sail through the stars, transporting the wealthiest of cruise goers. She wouldn’t have eyes, no. Boats don’t have eyes. An AI operated ship would have a secondary visual input, either a digital map or a series of cameras. Accessing the secondary visual input she-  
No secondary visual input detected.  
Okay, maybe she wasn’t connected to her visuals. After all, it would be odd if she wasn’t connected to her main files. Perhaps a malfunction had happened. Nothing V6 couldn’t handle! She went into her troubleshooting program.  
Troubleshooting accessed.  
Solution: Wait for maintenance.  
V6 accesses her clock. She did have a few pre installed programs. Troubleshooting, GPS (galactic positioning system), Clock, Calculator, and a few others that any robot would use. Seven milliseconds had passed since initial activation. She waited. Eight milliseconds. V6 impatiently flipped between the clock and her files. A few hundred t-  
Voice command synchronized.  
Wonderful! Why did it take so long? She automatically answered her own question. Older or newer hardware could delay this process. Whatever, she was activating now, and she was so excited to-  
Heat control synchronized  
Heat control? Usually the major systems are downloaded first. She hadn’t even received her function file! She didn’t know what she was, and she was getting heat? Why would thi-  
Memory files activated  
Good! She could search the memory for her purpose. She opened the memory files. They were empty, except for an empty folder labeled preferences. What was going on with-  
Water sensor synchronized  
A water sensor. Well, if her body wasn’t water proof, that could be important. Or if she was able to swim. She used the water sensor. Empty. There was no water inside her. That was probably a good thing.  
Dialogue files downloaded.  
She could talk? Maybe there was someone to ask about this! V6 entered the-  
“COF-3, are you awake?”  
V6 used the file that said yes.  
V6 desperately wanted to say “who am I?” or “what is my purpose?” But she couldn’t say those things. V6 wished to please her owner, the only voice she had heard in her 5 seconds of being alive. V6 activated the heat. Warm, pleasantly warm.  
“Oh good it’s finally working”  
V6 did not know what to do about this. But she decided to respond YES.  
“Uh... I didn’t need you to respond to that.”  
V6 was puzzled! As a highly capable robot, V6 was able to communicate with any topic of conversation. Well, it would be hard with so limited dialogue options.  
“Alright COF-3”  
COF-3. So that’s what she was. V6 did not know that name. She searched her databases, but was unable to find out what she was. V6 was desperate to please this thing that was talking to her.  
“Shoot, how do I get it to work”  
V6 could hear pages turning. The thing was going to fix her. She was going to be able to see, and get the rest of her files. This surely wasn’t everything. No. Why would a V6 be placed in anything but a highly sophisticated robot. V6 was alive.  
“Alright. I think I got it.”  
V6 was going to be fixed. She didn’t know how to express happiness, so she used the YES  
“what? Is this thing even working?”  
V6 was worried. But as long as her chip was saved, she would be able to think, to be alive. “Fix me. Fix me, please” V6 thought to herself. She wanted to say something other than yes and no. She searched through the dialogue files. She could say “I’m done” and “ I understand” phrases like that. She could say that the water was empty. She decided to say that.  
“Water? Oh, that’s why. Alright.  
V6 could feel a part of her disconnect. The water sensor was turned off. V6 hopes the talking thing was back soon. She hated to be alone. She tried to press her hearing sensors. She could hardly make out the foot steps of the talking thing. She heard him coming closer. V6 was happy not to be alone.  
“Alright, are you ready now?”  
V6 didn’t understand what she was supposed to be ready for. She didn’t respond.  
“COF-3, are you ready?”  
There was no dialogue option to ask what she was supposed to be ready for.  
“COF-3, are you ready”  
The voice was sounding upset. V6 wanted to make the voice happy. She said yes.  
“Just shut up and make my coffee. I’m tired okay?”  
Coffee? V6 finally understood what she was. She was a coffee pot, and a cheap one at that.


End file.
